


The Family Business

by cvsossong



Series: It Takes a Village [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Rambling runs in the family, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Teenage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker Stark becomes Spider-Man... and his parents are none too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinNovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNovelist/gifts).



“I am so fucked.”

Peter buried his head in his hands and groaned. Gwen patted his arm comfortingly.

“You are not. Your dad loves you no matter what. Besides, you saved the city, he can’t really blame you for that.”

“Watch him. He’s _Iron Man._ If he knew that I’d followed in his footsteps—or when he finds out at this point since it’s basically inevitable—he would shoot a repulsor up my—”

“ _Peter Benjamin Stark_.” Oh shit.

Tony Stark stormed into the living room of Avengers Tower, still in a button down shirt and tie. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie loosened, and he had grease stains on his pants suggesting he’d been in the workshop. He also looked murderous.

“I should probably go,” Gwen stood and edged towards the door. “I’ll… see you later, Peter.” With that, she was gone.

“Hey, Dad, is that a new tie? Cause it looks awesome on you, really—”

“Don’t.” Dad held up a hand and Peter fell quiet. “Are you out of your mind? Seriously, did you fall and hit your head when you were younger, and it affected your brain functions, because that’s the only reason you could possibly have for pulling this _idiotic stunt_.”

Peter cringed. “I just… I was at OsCorp on a science class trip and… I mean the spider must have gotten out of its cage or something…”

“What. Spider.”

“Umm… the radioactive one that bit me and gave me superpowers?” Peter cringed.

Dad collapsed in the armchair and rubbed his forehead. “Superpowers? Really?”

“Kind of. A little bit. Yeah. They’re, like, barely noticeable, really, I can just climb better and I'm stronger… and faster… and I can sense danger…”

“Can you sense the danger you’re in right now? Because if I don’t kill you for this, chances are your Pops _will_.”

“Shit, you told Pops?” Peter jumped up. “Well, this has been fun, but I’ve gotta fly, really, places to go, supersoldiers to avoid—”

“ _Sit._ ”

Peter sat.

Steve Rogers-Stark wasn’t often strict, and he never yelled at Peter, but he did get his “Cap Voice” when he was angry. And he was definitely angry now.

“Hey, Pops, how’s Brooklyn? All well and good I trust? You know, you’re my favorite dad really—”

“That is so not how you wanna play this,” Dad shot back.

“Not that you’re not my favorite, too, Dad—”

“Can it, squirt, you’re in too deep here.”

Pops sat on the armrest on Dad’s chair and stared at Peter. And stared. And stared some more.

“That’s a little creepy, not gonna lie—”

“You _swung_ through Manhattan today.”

“Technically no one knows that’s me, all they got was the costume—”

“You think we don’t know our own _son_ when we see him swinging through Manhattan?”

“I would never imply that, Pops, by the way is that a new haircut? It looks great—”

“What were you thinking?” Pops looked two quips away from throwing Peter off the launch pad, so he decided to quit now.

“I just… you, know, bitten by a spider, and—”

“ _What_ spider.”

“The radioactive one, I just explained that to Dad, anyways, I was bitten, and I thought, hey, why not use those powers like the rest of the Avengers, you know, kind of a family business thing.”

“You were never supposed to get involved in the ‘family business’.” Dad rubbed his temples. “You were supposed to stay _out_ of the business, for God’s sakes.”

“Yeah, I get that, but then I got bitten and it was kind of like karma, you know? Like destiny. Like some higher power was telling me ‘hey moron get off your ass and go save the world’. And so I built some web shooters, you know, to keep up with the Spider theme, and designed the costume—”

“Really, red and blue? Could they clash any more?”

“Well, it was, you know… red for Iron Man and… blue for Captain America.” Peter shrugged and looked at his hands. “And then I just… I hacked into the police scanner and… waited. And when I heard about the robbery, I tried to call one of you, but you were both off, and Uncle Clint and Aunt Tash are in Moscow and Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam are in Siberia, and Uncle Thor’s in New Mexico and Uncle Bruce is at that science convention and Agent’s off God knows where so I just… went.”

Pops stayed silent the entire explanation. After a moment he sighed and closed his eyes. “Peter… we get that you were only trying to help—”

“But you were almost _shot_ ,” Dad finished. “That robber almost killed you and then where would we have been?”

“I know, really, but you guys risk your lives every day, too. I mean, _both_ my parents fight crime for a living. Imagine if something went wrong and…” Peter slumped further. “I could lose both of you. I just… I just wanted to help.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dad muttered. “Okay… we…”

“We need to talk. Your Dad and I,” Pops interrupted. “Alone, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter stood and headed for his room, doing his best not to stumble as he did. That building’s glass had _hurt_.

\--------------------

“So basically, if we punish him we’re assholes, and if we let it slide we’re unfit parents.” Tony collapsed on the bed in their room and groaned. “We had to have a teenager.”

“He had to grow up eventually,” Steve replied. He sat next to Tony and combed his fingers through his hair. Tony sighed appreciatively.

“I could invent a machine that sends him back to his toddler years. Remember? Back when all we had to worry about was making sure his pants were on right and how to get rid of that damn Satan bear.”

“The bear was not possessed.”

“Whatever you say. I’m pretty sure its eyes glowed.”

“Remember his first day of school? You just about had a panic attack leaving him in the classroom.”

“As I recall, you weren’t exactly comfortable with the idea, either. Especially after he was kidnapped _again_.”

“Hydra really didn’t know when to quit.”

“Or remember when you gave him ice cream at 11 at night and he got sick?”

“No, but I do remember the time you thought you lost him in the park because he was playing hide- and – seek and forgot to tell you. So what are we going to do?” Steve asked. Tony rolled over and leaned against Steve’s side.

“I have no idea,” he said honestly. “He… he was supposed to get out of this life. He could’ve done so much.”

“He still can, just… in different ways than we had thought.” Steve slid down until he was lying next to Tony, their fingers tangled and sides pressed together.

“I just don’t want him to get hurt,” Tony whispered.

“I don’t either. But he wasn’t wrong earlier. You and I risk our lives every day. What if both of us were hurt? Maybe… maybe extra aerial support isn’t all bad.”

“I know that. It’s just, he’s our _son_ , I already have enough anxiety watching you pull stupid shit in the field, I’d probably have a heart attack if he joined in.”

“So we tell him not to pull stupid stunts.”

“Please, it’s in his blood. It’s not like I'm the safest person in the field, either.”

“You got that right.” Steve grinned. “Remember that one time you jumped off the Empire State Building even though your flight capabilities were down?”

“Thor caught me, it was all good in the end. I do remember you wouldn’t even speak to me for two weeks. Remember when we were fighting that cube of sentient acidic Jell-O and you jumped into it to save a cop?”

“Ate straight through the suit, I was almost totally naked by the end.”

“Not to mention covered in burns.”

“They healed.”

Tony turned on to his side and kissed Steve’s temple. “Still pissed at you for that one, though.”

Steve smiled and turned his head to kiss Tony for real. “You’ll get over it.”

“That was six years ago and I'm still not over it. I wouldn’t count on it.”

“You haven’t divorced me yet. So what do we do about Peter?”

Tony groaned. “I have no idea.”

\--------------------

The next morning, Peter stumbled into the kitchen to find the whole family sitting at the table, waiting for him.

“If this is gonna be like, a group assassination thing, I should at least get a head start,” he started.

“We’re not going to kill you,” Uncle Clint grinned. “You’re too cute to kill.”

“Gross, I'm sixteen, I don’t wanna be _cute_ —”

“I changed your diapers, kid, I'm not using any other adjective.”

“Like you ever changed diapers,” Dad shot back.

“It’s a theoretical statement.”

“We’re here,” Agent interrupted before they could get at each other’s throats, “because we’re going to give you a trial run.”

“Like, on the team?” Peter perked up. “For real, you mean it?”

“Two weeks,” Pops said. “If you get hurt or do anything stupid during that time, you’re grounded until you’re dead.”

“And you have to keep your grades up,” Dad added.

“Sure, no problem, I can do that, you’re not gonna regret this guys—”

“I already regret it,” Uncle Bucky muttered. “You ramble worse than your dad, kid.”

“Whatever you say, Uncle Buck, but seriously, I promise I’ll work hard—”

“Good.” Aunt Tash stood up and briskly clapped her hands. “Your training starts now. Sparring. With me.”

Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> written by request of [ErinNovelist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNovelist/pseuds/ErinNovelist/) who asked for Peter joining the Avengers and exactly what Steve and Tony thought of his antics.
> 
> Sequel for my [It Takes a Village](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1815799/chapters/3898066/) fic
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this OR go to my tumblr page and leave an ask for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
